Strip Poker
by knic28
Summary: Jean and Marco play strip poker with their friends.


It was a good idea to hang out with friends today. Jean liked his friends. He didn't get enough socializing in anyway. This was good.

Actually no. No it wasn't. It could've been good. They could've done something interesting or not interesting or cool or fun or not cool or not fun. They could've and should have done literally anything but this.

Jean shifted nervously in his seat as he watched Eren peel of his shirt. Strip poker. Not just strip poker, but strip poker outside in Eren and Mikasa's backyard in December, surrounded by snow. Unfortunately for Eren, he had an honest face and was the absolute worst poker player in the history of mankind. Jean, however, was better than Eren.

Not by much, though.

Less than 15 minutes later, he was sitting in nothing but his jeans with his friends surrounding him. Eren had given up and was pulling his pants back on (thankfully), Marco still had his shirt and pants, Mikasa and Annie were fully clothed, Reiner sat shirtless with Bertholdt by his side, Ymir was completely topless (but still sat in her soccer shorts, tits hat, bracelets, shoes, and socks), and Armin had only taken his shoes off to reveal pastel pink rabbit printed socks.

Jean kept stealing nervous side glances at Marco, and Marco would return them with innocent, yet knowing smiles. Five minutes passed without either of them losing any more clothing, and Jean stepped out.

Of course, the others wouldn't let him off the hook that easy.

"Come on, Jean. Don't be a pissbaby. You didn't even have your pants off yet," Ymir (now pantsless) remarked from the end of the table.

"I don't wanna be naked out here, okay?" Jean responded a little too quickly.

There was a chorus of "boo"s from around the table and Reiner spoke up, "It's _strip _poker, dude. Not _strip down to your jeans and that's it _poker. You knew what you were getting your ass into."

"Changed my mind," Jean said, biting his lip and pulling his jacket back on. "Besides, Eren quit too."

"Yeah, but at least he was completely naked," Mikasa murmured.

"You want me to be naked?" he asked, probably a little too hopeful.

"Hey!" Eren shouted as Mikasa gave Jean a death glare that could crush him more than anything that Jaeger could do to him.

Jean shrugged. "I'm going inside. It's cold as balls out here."

"I'm pretty sure balls aren't that cold..." Armin muttered under his breath as Jean strode into the house.

He found himself inside the kitchen, downing a cup of water and profusely thanking any gods that would listen to him that his friends didn't make him take off his pants.

Outside, Marco was shoving his shoes back onto his feet. The rest of the group looked up at him as he stood.

"Going to follow Jean?" Historia asked from her position next to Ymir.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Marco heard Ymir mutter, "Of course he is," and he smiled.

He knew the house just as well as Jean did, and found him in the kitchen immediately. Jean was standing with his back to the kitchen's entrance and Marco pulled him into a warm hug from behind.

"Hey," he breathed against his ear.

"Hey," Jean returned.

"Didn't wanna take your pants off, huh?" he questioned teasingly. "Why, you don't want them to know?"

Jean turned around quickly, a blush spread across his face. "Hell no! Why would I ever let them know?"

"C'mon, Kierschtein, accept it. Be proud of who you are. It's beautiful."

"No."

"Accept it."

"No."

"Accept the underwear, Jean."

"God damn it, Marco. You're the one that made me wear these in the first place." Jean turned back around and huffed, leaning into his boyfriend despite his frustration.

"Hell yeah I am." Marco slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Jean's pants and fingered the edge of the lacy panties underneath.

A shudder went down Jean's spine and he closed his eyes.

"Admit it, you like them," Marco whispered.

"F-fuck no. They're so fucking dumb," Jean stuttered as Marco continued running his hands along his hips.

"Mm. Whatever you say, baby."

Marco's hand was about to delve further into Jean's pants when the atmosphere was shifted harshly.

"Why were you even out there?" Eren was asking Historia, "I didn't think you liked that kind of stuff."

"Oh, I was just hoping that the ladies were bad at it, to be honest," she responded ever so innocently.

"Historia, you useless lesbian," Ymir remarked from behind her, smirking and gazing at her girlfriend with a mixture of pride and adoration.

Marco turned around, leaving Jean with an absence of warmth suddenly. "You guys get bored out there?" he asked, voice cheery and composed as if he hadn't just been getting ready to fuck his boyfriend in his friends' kitchen.

"Bored and cold," Mikasa answered.

"Guess that makes sense, we're kind of the life of the party," Marco said, grinning at her.

She and Annie rolled their eyes in unison and left the kitchen together. To do what, Marco had no idea. He hoped they had better luck and more solitude than he and Jean had though.

* * *

**A/N: **So I was on tumblr and I saw this thing that bostonjaeger drew: bostonjaeger . tumblr post/91731478504/an-unfortunate-case-of-forgetting-your and I thought he was wearing panties so I was like HEY I SHOULD WRITE THAT so um

ok have a nice day.


End file.
